WARNING
by Remada
Summary: Just me and a bunch of friends being really lame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Eats your head

WARNING: This fic only contains a 'bit' of yu-gi-oh basically it's just me and my friends being really really really really really dumb 0.o AHHHHHHH don't kill MEEEEEEEEE *dirty thought 0.o* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: HEY *killing Remada*  
  
Remada: grrrrrrr *stab*  
  
Sarah: NOOOOO *coughing up blood*  
  
Remada: *drinks blood*  
  
Angela: Hahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Remada: *stabs Angela and drinks some grog*  
  
Sarah:*joins in with killing Angela and drinks some martini..  
  
Angela: DIE *comes back to life and stabs Remada and Sarah*  
  
Sarah: NOOOOOOO*bitch slap*  
  
Remada: *turns into a vampire and keeps drinking grog*  
  
Angela: weird.*slaps Sarah with a knights metal glove*  
  
Angela: I hope that hurt you, you bastard'  
  
Sarah: I accept the challenge * bitch slap* HA *high kick* HA *slap*  
  
Sarah: is she dead?  
  
Remada: * calls the 'insane asylum' and tells them to get over here*  
  
People from Asylum: *take Angela away and puts here in the funky white jacket thing*  
  
Angela: *escapes white jacket thing, runs back steals Remada's drawing book and runs of to kill Jounouchi*  
  
Remada: Chases after Angela and sends a grenade her way, exploding*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM  
  
Narrator*Angela is a dead girl and every one lives happily ever after*  
  
Sarah: HA I WIN! *Pushes Remada off a cliff*  
  
Angela: *comes back to life and pushes Sarah of a cliff* Angela: (Says something weird that doesn't make sense)* then goes and steals Remada's duel monsters deck*  
  
Remada: *Fly's up and takes over the world, takes back her duel monsters deck, then makes Sarah and Angela work near the lava pools underground near the core of the earth*  
  
(Note: what the???????? Read on MAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Sarah: *stabs Remada in the heart*  
  
Angela: Die Remada Die !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Note: Remada lives o.0 )  
  
Angela: *Using magic powers brings Jounouchi, Malik and Yami to the pool of lava*  
  
Angela: Let us go or Jounouchi and Malik die (can't read rest of writing to damn confusing starts going on about how she has Yami as a reserve and has no potential in life yatatatatatatat [hehehehehehehe] )  
  
Sarah: * Kylie manouge Fairy helps*  
  
Remada: *transports down, takes Yami and holds him hostage*  
  
Remada: you hurt Malik and Jounouchi, Yami gets it!!!!!! *really evil laugh*  
  
Angela: hurt Yami, Jounouchi or Malik you will die because Yugi will hurt you  
  
(Note: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
  
Sarah: Stabs Malik and Jounouchi 4 no reason  
  
(Note: don't ask)  
  
Remada: * bitch slaps Yami and takes Yugi hostage*  
  
Remada: now pathetic slaves give up or I'll *thinks* ummmmmmmmm ect.  
  
Remada: *evil laugh*  
  
Angela:* Retrieves Yami and Yugi after Yugi slaps Remada back for hurting Yami and puts a protective barrier around them so they can't be hurt*  
  
Sarah: *stands there looking like her beautiful self*  
  
Remada: *Destroys protective barrier, chains clamp around every ones legs and arms, slamming them against the wall, Remada starts to file her nails*  
  
Remada: so which person should I torture first?  
  
Angela: yourself!  
  
Angela: *puts protective barrier up again and this time it can't be destroyed*  
  
Sarah: still standing looking like her beautiful self and pretending to be homo-sexual*  
  
Remada: you idiot your still chained against a wall!!!!!  
  
*Barrier disappears due to the fact Angela's growing weak*  
  
Angela: you evil dog! * trans ports Yami and Yugi to a safe place*  
  
Sarah: *still standing there looking like her beautiful self, pretending to be a 'Bisexual' and quietly laughing at how stupid our dear friend jess is*  
  
Sarah: De Dum De Dum  
  
Remada: *brings Yami and Yugi back 'chained up' then absorbs Angela's power and sends Angela into space chained up and unable to escape from her bonds*  
  
Remada: hehehhehehe  
  
Angela: * comes back unchained and alive*  
  
Angela: Excuse me Remada you can't kill me I'm helping write this and I am a main character,  
  
Angela: * sends Yami and Yugi to a cartoon world where Remada can't get them back*  
  
Sarah: sleepy... *falls asleep, hits the ground and snores*  
  
Remada: Two can play at that game! *sends Jounouchi and Malik back to cartoon world where Angela can't get them, then disappears and reapers wearing leather and holding a bunny*  
  
Remada: now watch very carefully!  
  
Remada: * The bunny trans forms into an ugly giant monster*  
  
Sarah: *puts a stake through Remada's heart and teleports to somewhere*  
  
Remada: *glare* you think a pathetic stake can kill me!!!!!! *chases after Sarah*  
  
Angela: *follows* yes you evil dog  
  
Remada: *still looking for Sarah, notices people are staring at her*  
  
Remada: WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!  
Angela: a dog what else?  
  
Remada: I know your out there somewhere, show your self!!!!!  
  
Sarah: NEVER! oops I probably gave it away now *run*  
  
Remada: *tackles Sarah to the ground*  
  
Remada: MAHAHAHHAHAHA your doomed now, DOOMED CHILD!  
  
Sarah: *teleports*  
  
Remada: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*slams her fist to the ground, notices some blood coming from her palm*  
  
Remada: I may be dead but I can still bleed COOOOOOOOOOOL  
  
Angela: whatever *looks bored*  
  
Sarah: *practices high-kicks* she will never find me up in this tree house... I shouldn't said that. I should not have said that! * runs for dear life*  
  
Remada:* grumble grumble, forgets about every one and walks into a bar*  
  
Remada: I WANNA JOB! *every one looks and stares*  
  
Angela: what's wrong with you? *still following Remada*  
  
Sarah: *walks into bar*  
  
Sarah* Martini please...*looks up* NO IT"S YOU! *runs*  
  
Angela: what did I miss something?  
  
Remada: *looking up and notices Sarah*  
  
Remada: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Remada: *tackles Sarah, pining her down* Time for pay back! *evil grin*  
  
Angela: Sarah do you want some help?  
  
Sarah: Yes *high kick into Remada's face*  
  
Angela: *cheering* go SARAH! *kicks Remada*  
  
Remada: *falls back in pain* ARGHHHH *clutching side, stands up*  
  
Remada: *growls like a dog*  
  
Sarah: *loses interest and teleports*  
  
Angela:*follows Sarah*  
  
Remada: FOOLS *laughs insanely then teleports to a beautiful beach wearing a bikini and decides to relax and chill out*  
  
Angela: *teleports Patrick to same beach as Remada and Yami, Yugi and herself*  
  
Sarah: *in Hawaii* It's so relaxing here!  
  
Remada: *bounces over* HI! *hugs Pat then runs back to the surf*  
  
Angela: *watching somehow* Now it isn't that pretty!  
  
Sarah: *stabbing Patrick* I hope she can't see this!  
  
Angela: ummm Sarah? Your supposed to be in Hawaii?  
  
Remada: *too busy to notice and starts flirting with all the really cute guys*  
  
Angela: um Remada? Pat is kind of dying?  
  
Sarah: *doing the happy dance* YES  
  
Remada: *gets bored, brings Pat back to life and hugs him then sends him to a place where Angela and Sarah can't find him*  
  
Remada: *Bashes Sarah up*  
  
Weird dude: Man chill out!  
  
Remada: *kills weird Dude*  
  
Remada: Changes back into leather clothes and conquers the world again, then Sends Angela into anther Dimension far away from earth and takes all of Angela's power*  
  
Remada: *sends Sarah to a far away place where she can improve on her looks, then takes Sarah powers too.*  
  
Sarah: WHATS WRONG WITH MY LOOKS! * teleports in front of Remada and drives a stake thought Remada's heart and she dies (I think) *  
  
Sarah: HAHAHA MAHAHAHAHAHAH ect..  
  
Remada: *wakes up in anther world* WICKED I'm in a.. uh wait there, where am I??????? *looks around*  
  
Sarah: your in Lala Land where every ones happy!!! *stabs Remada, 10 times*  
  
Remada: *wakes up again in world that has been completely destroyed and there's no living life*  
  
Remada: WHAT THE @$%* IS GOING ON!!  
  
Sarah: HEHE your lost * swimming in a pool in Hawaii*  
  
Sarah: I'm enjoying my self  
  
Remada: *sighs* oh well *changes into clean and better leather clothes and goes to anther dimension that turns dead things into living people*  
  
Remada: After this I will be able to cast my revenge on those who are not worthy..awwwwww CRAP! Look at the line up!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END OF CHAP ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWWW I hate you all!!!!!!!! NOT I'm Remada by the way because this is my damn account! If you got flames, don't bother, personal we all think this is lame and stupid and gay, but yes it is fun to do, don't ask why in hell it's up in yugioh! But yes we would love the comments and encouragement to continue, noooooooow for the cell block tango... *lights black out*  
  
I was standing there in the kitchen, And then my husband Wilbert storms into the kitchen In a jealous rage "you've been screwing the Milk man!" and he keep yelling "you've been screwing the milk man!" and then he ran into my knife..  
  
then he ran into my knife TEN times! 


	2. AWWWWW man this is getting boring

Warning: Contains stupid story. Read but do not be negative. It is your choice to read  
this not ours! We just wrote it. Disclaimer: We do not own YuGiOh otherwise we would not see the dubbed version  
in Australia and a few of the characters would be dead. Yami: Does that mean me? Angela: Fortunately, no Note: Remada is also Shannan, Sarah is also Sezza and I am just Angela.  
  
The Us Files Part 2  
  
Angela: 'Shaking fist at sky' Curse you Shannan!  
  
Remada: Man this line is so damm long!  
  
Angela: I swear if I get killed or banished to who knows where again, Remada will die  
a very painful death. As soon as she comes back to life anyway, if  
she's already dead.  
  
Remada: Dum de do da ' Starts sing scarying halve of the line away'  
  
Angela: I'm bored and I want to get out of here...wherever here is....what  
are you? Jess: I'm a fairy! 'Starts jumping/flying around squealing' Angela: This is just great 'Sarcastically'  
  
Remada: 'Starts singing again, scary every remaining person away' I would like to  
go back in human form 'bounces over'  
  
Sarah: 'I appear in Egypt' hawaii is so nice!! Wow, Egypt looks cool, I'll wait for the  
others here.  
  
Remada: 'arrives back on earth in human form' YAY LIFE 'evil grin' Time for  
payback 'changes into leather clothes and makes sure her many daggers  
are strapped onto her suit'  
  
Sarah: my eyes have been soiled!!! You should get a changing room!  
  
Angela: 'looks up from book looking surprised' What happened?  
  
Sarah: Remada..Never mind  
  
Meanwhile in another dimension.. Angela: Do you ever shut up?  
  
Jess: What does shut up mean?  
  
Angela: 'sigh' Never mind.I going to drain what little power you have and teleport  
back to Earth. 'Does what predicted'  
  
Ang: On Earth at last..In Egypt too. I can visit my boyfriend Yami.  
  
Pat: 'teleports to on top of Shannan'  
  
Angela: I thought the girl was always on top  
  
Sezza: 'kills Jess, (fairy)' Yesss!  
  
Remada: 'Gets up and dusts self' 'Glare' What the heck is going on? 'notices Pat  
and cuddles him' YAY  
  
Some weird guy: BOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Crazy fan girl: Yami's not your boyfriend, he belongs with Yugi!!!! 'attacks Ang'  
  
Angela: 'Attacks girl and banishes her somewhere' I find that insulting Remada  
(who writes the part of crazy fan girl)! I can't stand the images and scenarios  
that come to mind. Yami's mine!  
  
Sezza: Yami's mine 'grab Yami' I WOV you 'kiss'  
  
Angela: In your dreams Sezza. You don't even know who Yami is.  
  
Remada: 'puzzled' man you guys ARE losers 'clinging to Pat'  
  
Angela: Takes one to know one . 'Kills Sarah and banishes her somewhere else on  
Earth' Evil Sezza! Yami go back home now please. 'Yami leaves looking  
confused'  
  
Remada: 'Gets bored throws all her daggers at Angela and sends her to the same  
place Sarah went then picks up daggers and Does the happy dance'  
  
Angela: 'Comes back to life yet again' Please eave me alone guys. I'll be quieter.  
  
Sezza: 'Stabs angela and she dies' revenge  
  
Remada: 'bounces of to Japan dragging Pat alone with her, and buys all the manga's she wants and also A LOT of DVD's that are anime  
  
Angela: 'Comes back to life once again, this time in Egypt and stays quiet for a while'  
  
Sezza: 'sends meator crashing down onto remada' Yey I'm so happy!!!  
  
Remada: 'excapes dragging Pat with her, then goes to America for no reason'  
  
Sezza: 'killing Pat' Die I tell you, die  
  
Remada:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'breathe'  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Nameless Person: 'kills Sarah and then Remada'  
  
Remada: Oh Great I'm dead now Ah 'sarcasicilly' I'm sick of dying. Angela: 'Using telepathic powers' How do you think I feel?  
  
Jess: I'm back and now I'm immortal! Nothing can ever kill me again! Hahahaha  
  
Remada: OK..I love you too  
  
Sezza: good idea, 'Says something about becoming immortal too.' IN YOUR FACE!!!  
  
Remada: 'Yawns' Yeah Yeah I'm Immortal too.  
  
Angela: Even though I'm supposed to be quiet I'm just saying I'm immortal too. So I  
can't die when I return from Egypt.  
  
Sezza: 'tickle remada to as close to death as possible as Remada is immortal'  
  
Remada: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh]  
  
Sezza: sun shine lollipos & rainbows everywhere....  
  
Angela: Whatever. I'm coming back from Egypt because you guys are frustrating.  
Also because you can no longer kill me as I am immortal.  
  
Sezz: hey, can you let me sig the song 'does something and ends up making Angela  
semi-conscious' 'Notices Angela laying on ground' Oops!!! Dum de dum  
  
Angela 'Groaning' Be glad I cannot get up now Sezz.  
  
Sezza: I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. 'thinking up evil plot....still thinking' aha,  
kill remada. ruin????  
  
Angela: 'Still groaning' As long as you leave me alone I don't care what you do.  
  
Sezza: Yey 'about to kill remada when bed appears and 2 figures are moving around  
in it' (Sarah wrote this, not me!) 'Pause' Ahhhhh!!! remada & pat!!! 'faint'  
  
Remada: 'notices the two people and smacks Sarah' You idiot there to people we  
don't even know!  
  
Angela: Remada, practise your spelling please  
  
Sezza: Sure, Remada, I know your dirty secret! I have power over yoo Mahahahaha  
  
Angela: Not only have you lost your mind, the little that returned is very disgusting. Especially because it's those two. You're just gross.  
  
Remada: 'Gets bored of these antics and somehow ends up oat a tropical Island'  
  
Angela: 'follows Shannan but stays safe distance away'  
  
Sarah: 'snore' 'grunt' Oh what...yeah, what they said 'snore'  
  
Angela 'sighs and rolls eyes' Come on Sarah and Jess 'teleports them to island  
away from self and Remada.  
  
Remada: 'lays on beach bored'  
  
Angela: 'Reading book on beach' What now guys?  
  
Sarah: 'chases remada and angela though water splashing them'  
  
Angela: 'sighs' You're sad Sarah. Buzz off. 'Walks off and starts flirting with boyfriend  
who has magically appeared'  
  
Remada: 'Sends Angela's boyfriend back to the shadow realm and starts throwing  
buckets at Sarah'  
  
Angela: If you bring my boyfriend back, I'll help you throw stuff at Sarah.  
  
Remada: No Mahahaha. 'fills buckets up with water & chucks them water at Sarah  
  
Angela: Please, I'll be quiet for a while too.  
  
Remada: 'starts swimming'  
  
Angela: Fine then. I'll bring him back myself and keep flirting with him. 'does what  
predicted'  
  
Sezza: 'crying' you ruined my Gucci dress  
  
Angela: 'Calling' Whatever  
  
Remada: 'lays back on the beach and pool party starts'  
  
Angela: 'Starts partying with boyfriend'  
  
Remada: 'starts flirting with boys and guys for no picular reason'  
  
Angela: You're weird  
  
Sezza: biosexual, just like me  
  
Angela: You're both depressing  
  
Remada: Ignores them both and heads put to the dance floor 


End file.
